A fingerprint is a mark made by the pattern of ridges on the pad of a human finger, which is innate and unique for everyone. With the development of technology, a variety of display devices with fingerprint identification functions, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, wearable smart devices, etc., have appeared on the market. To operate a display device with the fingerprint recognition function, the user may only touch fingerprint identification units of the display device by his/her finger for permission verification, thereby simplifying the permission verification process.
In an existing display device, a plurality of fingerprint identification units are directly disposed in the display region of the display panel. However, because components arranged in the display region of the display panel scatter the light emitted from the fingerprint-identification light source or the light reflected by the finger, the detection accuracy of the fingerprint identification units may be seriously degraded.
The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.